1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a manual brushing device for animals and in particular for horses, comprising a handle and a driving part which in turn includes an electric motor with an outgoing driving axle, as well as a brush that is connected to the driving axle. Horses must be taken care of regularly in order to keep the horse's skin clean and healthy. This is achieved by regularly brushing the horse's skin, whereby different brushes are used during the course of a brushing session. First a rubber brush is used for massaging the skin to release dirt and dead hairs. The brush is used in a circular motion. Then a stiff brush must be used to remove the dead hairs, dirt and dust. After which a soft brush is used for the removal of remaining hairs, dirt and dust. The blood circulation in the skin is stimulated during brushing, which keeps the skin healthy.
2. Prior Art
Such a manual brushing device is known from patent application JP-A-59135824. In this known manual brushing device the brush is formed by an axle with radial protruding brush hairs, whereby the axis of the brush is parallel to the driving axle of the electric motor. The driving part of this known manual brushing device is located in the handle. This known manual brushing device is suitable for removing dead hairs and dirt from the animal's skin, but does not stimulate the animal's blood circulation.